


Icing

by ellerabe



Series: Lila [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Coven - Fandom, foxxay - Fandom, raulson
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foxxay has a kid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: A fluffy breakfast with Cordelia, Misty and their daughter, Lila.





	Icing

**Author's Note:**

> These one-shots are not in order, some may follow the one before, but I'm not sure at this point in time. I'm not sure how often I will update this, so just know this won't be an everyday type of story. The first three will be from my Shorts book. I hope you enjoy.

Cordelia was the first to wake as usual. She turned in the bed, feeling her wife's arms wrapped around her waist. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting the sight of the unruly blonde beside her fast asleep. She placed a gentle kiss on Misty's lips before pulling away from her grasp and got up from their bed.

Cordelia made her way into their bathroom. She washed her face, combed out her hair, and grabbed her robe off the back of the door. She walked back into the bedroom, seeing Misty sprawled out on the bed, and her crazy curls covering most of her face. She smiled to herself before leaving the bedroom and making her way downstairs.

Cordelia started a pot of coffee as she went through her emails on her phone. As the coffee maker stopped, she grabbed her usual mug, fulling it with the dark liquid. She added a few teaspoons of creamer and a pinch of sugar before stirring it all together. She took a sip and felt the warmth of the beverage fill her senses. She set the mug on the counter before walking over to the refrigerator.

"Mommy?" a little voice said, making the Supreme jump.

Her hand flew up to her chest, "Jesus Christ, Lila." She breathed out and shut the door to the fridge.

"Sorry," the girl giggled.

"It's okay, baby girl. Come here," Cordelia held out her hands for the small blonde. "You're just so quiet, you scare me easily."

Lila nestled her head into the crook of her mother's neck, "Sorry, Mommy."

"It's okay," Cordelia placed the girl on the counter next to her phone and coffee. "What are you doing up this early?" She asked, picking up her drink.

"I couldn' sweep."

"Why not, baby girl?"

"I dunno," Lila shrugged her shoulders, looking up at her mother with her big blue hues. "Why ya up so eawly?"

"Because I get up early every day. Usually, you don't get up until Momma does, which is about three hours from now." The Supreme explained.

"Oh..."

"Are you hungry?"

"Mhm," she nodded her head softly.

"What do you want?'

"Cinnomom rows."

"Do we even have cinnamon rolls?" Cordelia asked as she walked back over to the refrigerator.

"Yes, Momma bough' some yestahday."

The woman looked through the fridge and found two cinnamon roll containers in the door. "She did." She grabbed the cans and walked over to the oven to turn it on. She turned to see Lila holding her coffee mug in her small hands. "You won't like it," she said.

The small girl took a sip, and stuck out her tongue, "Yucky!"

Cordelia laughed, "I told you."

She placed the mug back on the counter and wiped her tongue on her shirt. "Why ya drink that?!"

"It helps me wake up, and I enjoy the taste."

"Yucky."

The mother laughed again as she placed the cinnamon rolls on a pan. "You'll enjoy it when you get older."

"Does Momma?"

"No, she hates coffee. She's a tea person."

"I like tea too."

"I know, you're your momma's mini-me."

After Cordelia put the pan into the oven, she turned back to her daughter. "What do you want to drink with your breakfast?"

"Cocoa milk."

"How about regular milk?"

"Mommy..." Lila whined.

"What about apple juice?"

"Hmm..." she hummed while she thought. "Okay."

Cordelia retrieved a sippy cup from the cupboard and grabbed the apple juice from the fridge.

"Mommy, I wan' a grown-up cup!"

"Nope. We both know you can't handle it. Plus, I don't want another rug ruined."

"But... but, I'm almos' fouw." The girl countered, holding up four fingers.

"I know, you tell me all the time. Maybe when you're four I'll let you use a grown-up cup." Cordelia said as she handed over the sippy.

"Okay," Lila mumbled before sipping away.

As Cordelia picked up her coffee again she heard a set of footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned to see Misty rubbing her eyes as she walked their way.

"Both of my girl up so early? What the hell is happening today?"

"Mommy!" Lila yelled, "Language!"

"Sorry," she laughed.

"I couldn' sleep, Dee. Once ya left I woke up, and I heard Lila, and I could smell the cinnamon rolls all the way upstairs."

"You always smell food."

Misty walked further into the kitchen and placed a loving kiss on her wife's lips. "Ya right."

"Where's my kiss?!" Lila whined.

The necromancer turned and picked up their daughter. She twirled her around the kitchen, making her giggle loudly.

Cordelia smiled to herself. She never thought she would be a mother, let alone with one hell of a woman as her wife, and the cutest little girl to ever grace the earth.

Misty placed kisses all over the girl's face, making her giggle louder. "Momma!" she squealed.

"What? Ya said ya wanted a kiss." Misty said as she set the girl on her hip.

"Not that many!" she giggled, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

The timer on the oven went off, and the Supreme pulled the pan out, setting it on top of the stove. She grabbed the container that held the icing and a knife.

"I wanna do it!" Lila said.

Misty walked her over to the stove and set her down on the counter. "How 'bout ya do ya own, and let Mommy and I do the rest?"

"Okay!" she smiled widely, she thought she was going to be told no.

The younger of the two mothers grabbed one of Lila's Disney princess plates and set one cinnamon roll on it. She grabbed the container and held it for the girl. Lila took the butter knife from Cordelia and took a small amount of the icing. Her little tongue stuck out of her mouth as she concentrated.

"Okay," she smiled up at her mothers as she handed the knife back over.

"Good, now wait to eat it. You're going burn your mouth." The Supreme said and picked up the girl to set her on the floor. She handed over the plate and pointed to the table. "Go eat at the table."

"Okay, Mommy."

The two mothers returned to the rest of the cinnamon rolls. Misty held the container while Cordelia iced them. While Cordelia wasn't looking her wife scooped some of the icing onto her finger, and waited until she turned back. As she did, the Cajun wiped the icing all the way down her lover's nose.

"Misty Goode-Day!" she yelled, but a smile occupied her lips.

"Yes, my love?" she joked.

"Asshole," Cordelia whispered as she took the container. She took a small amount onto her finger this time and wiped it down Misty's nose as well. She smiled cheekily before returning back to the rolls.

"Dee, ya got somethin' on ya face."

"Oh? I wonder how it got there." She playfully said before setting the empty container on the counter and turned back towards her wife.

"Mhm, lemme clean that up for ya," Misty smirked as she leaned forward to lick the sweet sugary icing off her lover's nose. "Sweet, just like ya."

The older blonde stood on her tip toes to do the same and placed a kiss on Misty's lips. "You're sweeter, we both know this." She smirked.

The unruly blonde blushed as she looked down. "Dee, shut the hell up. There is a child nearby."

"She can't hear me," Cordelia said before kissing her once more before pulling away. She placed two cinnamon rolls onto two plates each and walked over to the table. "Can you grab my coffee?"

"Sure, baby doll," Misty said before grabbing herself a cup of team and Cordelia's coffee. She walked over to the table and sat down next to her wife, and across from their daughter.

"I though' I was ya baby doll, Momma." Lila frowned.

"No, ya my baby girl, sweet-pea, sweetie, sweetheart, occasionally my lovie-dovie, lovely little girl, once in a while dove, and sometimes just baby," Misty answered with a smile.

The little blonde smiled happily. "I love ya, Mommies."

"And, we love you," they both said.

Misty grabbed a cup to drink, and took a sip, only to realize she picked up her lover's coffee. "Oh Lord, no!" She set the cup back down and picked up her own to chug to get rid of the vile taste of coffee.

Both Lila and Cordelia laughed. "I told you she hates coffee." 


End file.
